Of Monsters and Women
by HisPirate
Summary: There's a veela in the castle who is searching for her, and her body sings only for him. He knows just how to play her like a fiddle, but the teacher's won't tell who he is for his protection while she can only feel him. Hogwarts had never been this tricky for her, and she fought in a war. One-Shot


**Of Monsters and Women****  
><strong>_Third Person POV_

She sat alone in her compartment while waiting for her friends to arrive. Hermione always got there earlier than everyone else because she wanted to be able to settle down before her friends, and because she was an over achiever in everything she did. However, now she was a seventh year; it was the last time she would be a student at Hogwarts. She was finally able to make up for the year she lost hunting for Horcruxs. Her excitement met no bounds when she talked animatedly about the school to those who knew about her magic, and being able to go back was a privilege; an honor even. Her body vibrated with anticipation, and something in the September air made her feel that this year would be unlike any of the other ones she had experienced here.

The war was won and now she could have one normal year at Hogwarts with the rest of her friends. There would be no more fighting Death Eaters and figuring out almost unsolvable mystery's that were meant to be beyond their years. There were no more unnecessary deaths due to the reign of a blood supremacist who was a half blood.

She had hope that maybe now with everything, she would get over her school crush and find someone who matched her wit. She wasn't openly looking for a relationship, but if one would fall into her lap then she wasn't going to turn it down; especially now that she and Ron were no longer a couple.

She fiddled with her skirt, bought by Ginny, when no one had shown up for twenty minutes; she picked up her favorite book _Hogwarts: A History_. She began to read to calm her nerves. Everyone should have been there by now and it made her nervous because she wasn't ready for something terrible to happen the first day of school, or rather the first day before school.

Her friends were boarding the train finally and not for lack of trying, it seemed most of the women on the train caught scent of something very arousing. They had swarmed the train trying to get on it with whatever was producing the scent. Harry finally pulled Ginny away from everything and Ron had to force Lavender away from whatever was in the last car with force.

Women were still flooding into the train but forced away by their wizard boyfriends or friends. Finally the teachers were forced to push through the crowds of students to get into the last car. The waves seemed to have stopped for now; allowing students to move safely through the crowds.

Ginny didn't know what had come over her except that her skin had felt hot and she couldn't help but tear at the car door when she was there. Lavender and she were led away gracefully, or rather pulled away towards the compartment that they knew Hermione was in. Every new school year they claimed the same spot on the train. When they finally got to the compartment Hermione sat confused to see the very agitated boys and flushed girls.

"What happened?" She asked with concern and shut her book with a loud slam before letting it rest in her lap.

"We don't really know honestly. It was like I felt compelled to go to the back car and it only happened to women too," Lavender said dreamily. Ron shot her a scowl, so she quickly put her hand on his to reassure him of her affections towards him. They were one of the few wizard couples who could become jealous over nothing significant.

Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "do you think it could be something like Amortentia?"

She sat there deep in thought before replying, "I'm not sure, I didn't smell anything unusual, but maybe that's because the compartment was closed?" She questioned out loud, a frown was now present on her face. She was starting to feel strange now, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The outside was ominous with the rain pouring down over the train.

"Well, whatever it was, I wanted to shag it to bits but I knew that was wrong. Actually, I wanted to shag Harry after a few minutes," Ginny said thoughtfully and took Harry's hand in her own.

"That's my sister you pig," Ron growled out. He had yet to get used to the idea of Ginny and Harry together. He knew his best mate loved her to death but it was weird, like watching your brother and sister snog.

"Hey, you heard it. She's the one who said it—it wasn't me," Harry defended himself and put one hand up in the air in surrender. Lavender just snorted and Hermione couldn't help but let out a laugh. Everyone in the compartment knew of their affections towards each other. After the war it only intensified and Ron even knew that; it had taken two weeks to get them to stop holding hands after the war. It was like Ginny and he believed the other would disappear without touching them.

"I don't understand—you didn't feel anything but we did, but the feeling is completely gone now. In fact it seems all the women have gone back to normal," Lavender said and poked her head outside of the compartment to see many blushing women. Whatever had caused the disturbance was already making things worse through the Hogwarts student body.

"Maybe the professors will tell us what's happening at the feast," Hermione said with finality; she had learned that tone of voice from McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley.

The Train had begun to move finally and they headed back home to Hogwarts. The group gossiped and when the trolley came, they bought almost everything from it and shared; to Harry and Ron it was like first year all over again. Hermione would toss the bogey flavored jelly beans at Harry and the chocolate frogs that Ginny tried to capture would always end up in Lavender's mouth. The sugar quills were passed around and Hermione settled with her Huneyduke's dark chocolate.

The group was rather isolated from the rest of the world while they chatted merrily; the danger subsiding now, enough that Ron and Lavender were fast asleep in their embrace of each other. Lavender and Ron became inseparable as well after the war, leaving Hermione to her cat Crookshanks. She was doing as much press as she could in order to promote peace among the Wizarding World and the Death Eaters. Reverse prejudice wouldn't do anything, and she fought against all prejudice.

People had begun to seek out Death Eaters, even those who were trying to repent, and physically attacked them. Their forms of justice only lead to more people getting hurt. She fought against all blood prejudice, even now, and was the constant voice of reason.

"Do you really think the professors will tell us?" Ginny asked, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"They should, and if it happens again I'm sure it will be a bigger disturbance. You all were late by almost a half hour," Hermione shook her head at the thought of it happening to her. Harry was grimacing imagining it happening yet again; he was not fond of the idea.

"If not, Harry, you should ask Dumbledore," Ginny told him seriously. She was just as afraid as the other two; that she would end up having another fit like that. She wouldn't have minded if her thoughts weren't projected onto another man and if it had been in the privacy of their own room.

"Of course, love," Harry reassured her and suddenly their door closed with a loud bang and locked on its own; the lock popped into place and the glass began to ice over as it did the year that they met Sirius Black. Harry quickly pulled Ginny into him to shield her from anything and their window to the outside world began to freeze like it had years ago.

"What in the bloody hell— was that!" Ron shouted. It had woken up Ron and Lavender. Lavender and Hermione both paled considerably when it started to feel cold in the room, and their breathing shown by the small amount of cold air blowing out.

"They're locking us in, maybe dementors are boarding the train again," Hermione shuddered. She was by no means afraid of them now, but they plagued her nightmares in the past after the incident. She felt uncomfortable around something that had been trained to steal your soul.

She held her wand at the ready in case a dementor passed through the train and opened their door. They all felt that they needed to be prepared; Hermione prayed though that none of their PTSD would kick in and make it impossible to help each other.

"Students of Hogwarts do not be alarmed! We are doing a quick—experiment if you will. Please do not be alarmed and try to—contain yourselves. No harm will come to you, that is all for now," They heard Snape's voice echoing through the compartments. She hadn't seen him since the boat house; Hermione had enough time to attempt to save him after Harry disapparated to Hogwarts; she was able to kill the venom that Nagini left in his bloodstream. No one had heard from him and assumed he was dead until now, he was in the hands of St. Mungo's healers after the battle; Hermione had borrowed him time.

The students heard yelling coming from the back of the compartment and like a wave; each car began in an uproar as the entity passed through. The iced glass was shielding their appearance from the student body, and Hermione and the rest could hear the yelling increasing as it came closer to them.

Ginny suddenly grabbed Harry's arm in a death grip and stared at Hermione who had gone pale white as well. Ginny's happy face was now struck with terror and then pleasure as her fingers dug into her boyfriend's arm. She felt out of control yet again as her face twisted. "It's happening again," She whispered before grabbing at her own skin on her arms. She was ignoring her boyfriend completely and looking out of the compartment for the answer; a figure had stood near their compartment but not in front just yet.

Hermione didn't know what to think, but her two friends were becoming hot and bothered while she didn't feel much. She only felt something small that was in the pit of her stomach, but suddenly the waves started to crash over her and her breathing became ragged but she fought with it unlike Lavender and Ginny who were at the door of the compartment much to their boyfriend's dismay. They withered in ecstasy, scratching at the compartment's glass like they were in heat. Lavender moaned loudly and pushed hard against the glass while Ron tried to peel her away from it.

The feeling started to lessen and then came back in stronger waves, and Hermione moved to the compartment window with the other two women with the pads of her fingers pressed against the window. She felt the compartment glass slowly beginning to crack under her fingertips, a moan escaping her lips.

Both girls had stepped back except for Hermione, her throat burned and the fire on her skin licked at her in the most dangerous way. The cracking of the glass felt like a rush of relief with every moment that it started to shatter; she felt the warmth of the figure from behind the glass. She saw its hand touch hers through the glass, the shadow clearly overtaking her dainty hand. He stroked the glass experimentally by trailing his fingers over the parts where her body touched and she felt ignited.

"Mione! Get out of the way!" Ron shouted and pulled her back from the window when it finally shattered; she tucked her head into Ron, away from the door. The figure that was there had left them, and the pull that she had felt lingered.

She pushed away from her friends and walked outside of the compartment cautiously; she gingerly touched the outside of the compartment and looked around at the glass, it just didn't seem real to her.

"It's gone," She whispered solemnly. She was experiencing something that she hadn't felt before; she could not put her finger on the particular word, Emptiness?

Ron was the first one to speak after her, "what the hell is going on!" he yelled. Ron had grown three shades redder; he was upset beyond words now especially since Hermione had seemed to be targeted by this phantom. He didn't know why he felt it. No, he knew why he felt this way, but he would never admit it to himself.

"Hermione, you shattered the glass from just touching it," Harry said amazed. He stepped out of the compartment and gently took her elbow, leading her back inside their compartment. Ginny flicked her wand and cleaned up what remained of the glass on the ground. Hermione still seemed stunned by what had happened and let Harry lead her to her seat, and she sat their quietly for a moment. She was still taking everything in.

"I didn't do it, I could feel warmth. It shattered from the other side," She said slowly, her voice coming out in a small stutter. She was still unsatisfied by the encounter and was seeking out the warmth that she felt. She held her hands together; clutching them as if it would come back to her.

The fire was still burning in her stomach without showing signs of dying down, but instead it only made her yearn for that comfort the phantom had given her. This was a comfort that she hadn't experienced in a long time especially since the war and her break up with Ron. The phantom had filled a void in her that she didn't know existed.

"Do any of you feel empty?" Hermione asked the girls and tapped her nails against the book, allowing noise in the air.

"No, it just feels weird, but I guess it's like coming down from an adrenaline rush. I don't feel empty though," Lavender said and turned her face to snog her boyfriend at the last moment. A smaller wave passed down through the train and Hermione gripped the seat and pressed herself down against the chair for the friction. She bit her lip and squeezed the seat until her knuckles turned white from the pressure she was putting on her hand. Ginny had made quick work of Harry's glasses and it turned into a full blown make out session between the two couples, leaving Hermione irritated.

"This has got to stop," Hermione gritted her teeth in determination. She took out her wand and went out of the compartment; she ran towards where she felt she needed to go. She had let the feeling take over her and the call that was put on her body, she practically ran through the train cars. None of her friends had followed her considering they were now in a heated snogging session with their significant others. She went through a couple of different compartments before her feelings increased and there was only one door left for her to get through but the blasted thing was locked.

"Alohomora!" She shouted at the next locked car and stalked through until she saw Snape, McGonagall, and Lucius Malfoy standing there conversing like they were old friends. She had not expected Malfoy Sr. to be standing there with her teachers, especially McGonagall. The professors backed away from each other for a moment when the door was thrown open, their eyes in slight disbelief that someone was able to walk around the train, let alone use magic.

"Miss Granger," Minerva said surprised. She thought most of the students would be rather engaged in other activities as much as she disapproved of it, but the experiment was a necessary thing now.

"Professors, what is causing this? I've torn at my skin for the past half hour and whatever it was broke the glass on my compartment. I can't take another minute of this, so just make it stop or I'm going to bloody combust from this!" Hermione said ragged and clung to the doorway in exhaustion.

"Miss Granger, you should respect your elders," Snape drawled out. He admired the girl none the less for her quest for answers even in times like this.

"I am a war heroine and I have been called the brightest witch of my age, so if it were not for me you would not be here at all. I want answers," She demanded. She scratched at her throat and arms, anywhere to sate the fire that was burning on her skin as it started to get worse. Whatever it was, it was near and she could feel it in her bones.

"Oh, Miss Granger, we will tell you later. I promise it will not affect you for the rest of this train ride. I told you, Severus! It was too much to handle for some students who do not have a—_partner_" she stressed the word and Hermione blushed wildly at the statement.

"It seems that Miss Granger is taking it fairly well compared to others," Snape said assessing the girl in front of him, she was holding up quite well considering everything. Suddenly the train car seemed to wobble and Hermione clung to the door further as the car lurched to the side. Lucius quickly set the train right with a simple wandless spell and stared at the frozen glass of the compartment they had been standing in.

"He's awake fully," Lucius said and quirked an eyebrow; he looked at the door with suspicious eyes.

"I need—I need to leave," Hermione told them and she left the compartment as quick as she could. She ran to an empty compartment; she threw herself in and pressed her hand against her skirt. She wanted to go back; she felt compelled too, but couldn't bring herself to go. The feeling was quick to leave her in an instant, and her lust was gone for now, but the emptiness returned. She would have to go to the library to do some researching on this. She just didn't know where to start.

**~o~**

The great hall had filled up with students; they came in and sat to their assigned houses while the first years were sorted and told riddles by the sorting hat. The feast had yet to start and Ron was ready to devour whatever appeared in front of him first; the train ride had made him extremely hungry. The chatter among the students could be heard across the campus as news was being shared about their experiences from within each house and even from house to house.

"I cannot believe that they would use us as an experiment, what gives them that right?" Ginny huffed and played with her fork. She didn't think it right.

"I don't think they meant it that way, I think it could be a creature like a mythical creature—a siren maybe? So, they had to see the effects before letting them into the school," Hermione said logically. It hadn't occurred to her earlier that it probably was a siren of some sorts, a male one. It had only affected women despite their gender preference. The only reason for this was to procreate and had nothing to do with being sexually attracted to them.

"You don't think they'd let a real siren in, do you? That would drive everyone mad! Do you know how many people may sexually assault that person without knowing," Harry whispered harshly. They had all remembered the Veela that had visited during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They were very polite, but the men became stupid and more so then usual in their presence.

"That's why they were testing probably," Hermione concluded using her motherly tone. She sometimes wondered why she was the only brains of the golden trio.

Afterwards, Headmistress McGonagall came to the front podium and coughed a few times while she waited for the great hall to settle down with its commotion.

"It seems a great injustice has occurred against you who are of proper age, and we wish to apologize in advanced for anything else that may happen. It is not our wish to cause any of you distress, especially this year. However, in light of recent things we must overcome what is happening now.

"You probably do not know there are certain things in the world that are beyond our control, now is one of these things. We have acquired a student with a special talent, and he's known to some as a Veela. We won't reveal who our Veela acquaintance is, but know that he is in the castle and is seeking his mate. I recommend all men at this point to become more cautious," McGonagall spoke and everyone was in an uproar at this.

"How could you do this?"

"This better not be affecting my sister, she's only a second year!"

"Can we get a hint about the Veela?"

There were a few men shouting that they wouldn't subject their girlfriends to this while some women became excited at the prospects of becoming a mate, because it was a privilege in wizard society. The Hermione heard Pansy telling the others that it should be her; something snapped inside her stomach and she felt sick.

"I just have a good feeling that I know who the Veela is," she smirked to her friends.

Hermione kept hold of the table and searched around the room, what was making her sick? It couldn't have been what Pansy was saying. She doubted herself many times; her eyes settled over Snape who was looking at her with suspicion. She had watched McGonagall and now Malfoy Sr. as well as a few other teachers who had their eyes on her. It instantly made her uncomfortable to be under their gazes, and she was being watched like a hawk.

Her insides were doing flips as she shut her eyes and laid her head down on the table; the dizziness finally came and she couldn't bare another moment of feeling the way she was.

"Hermione," Ginny touched her gently. She was concerned for her friend now that she knew Hermione was feeling this pull.

"What's wrong Mione?" Ron asked her quietly.

"I don't know. I need to get out of here— I just don't feel right. It's starting to happen again," She said frantically and looked to Ginny and Lavender who were sat quietly. Nothing seemed wrong with them unlike her. She was horrified that it was only happening to her and pulled at her tie. She looked around the room, and it was like back in the compartment when she felt the need to touch herself. She wanted to bring herself to an orgasm, but that was highly inappropriate.

Everyone seemed distracted after the speech from what she saw. The veela was among them though and she wanted to know who

"Just go to the common room, alright? I'm sure no one will stop you. If they do then I'll take care of it," Harry said seriously and nodded towards the entrance of the hall.

Hermione growled and pulled off her tie before quickly rising from her seat and nearly sprinting out of the hall. She had dropped her robe on the ground and tie along the way. Ginny wanted to go after her friend but settled for picking up her discarded clothes on the ground. She knew that Hermione needed some time alone, so Ginny settled for sitting next to her boyfriend and chatting quietly amongst them.

Snape had watched the entire scene unfold before his eyes, and his head snapped to his favorite student as the bushy haired know-it-all rose, so did he. The young man before him had an intense look and tried to spring after her but Mr. Zabini put a hand on his shoulder; he pushed him down onto the bench.

_Imagine that_, he mused to himself.

He slowly got up to walk towards the other end of the table where a few of the other professors were chatting happily with each other. Snape stood behind McGonagall and leaned down near the table.

"Minerva, I believe you and Lucius owe me," He smirked with satisfaction while Minerva just kept her eyes trained on where her favorite student had run away from the great hall.

"No, she could just be feeling after effects. Until I see it with my own two eyes. You aren't getting anything Severus," Minerva snapped, she could hardly believe it. Out of everyone in the world his inner animal could have chosen, it had to be _her_. The poor girl was in for a rude awakening if that was the truth. She looked towards the rest of her old house and saw Ginny clutching her friend's clothes. It would appear indeed that Miss Granger could be in great danger of becoming something against her will.

**~o~**

**HGPOV**

I ran my hand against my throat, the suffocation slowly decreasing when I fled from the great hall and towards the tower. My cheeks were still wet with my tears from embarrassment; hopefully no one had noticed me run out of there like a mad woman. The teachers would surely be the only ones who noticed and took my absence into account, besides my own house.

I wiped my tears on my white sleeves and the fat lady did not ask for a password. Surprisingly enough, she let me in silently; it was unusual for her to be so kind after everything, but I dashed for the room that I was going to be sharing with my three friends. I took the steps up to the female tower two at a time and pushed through the doors quickly. I found my bed and fell onto it.

Pushing my face into my bed, I finally cried hard. I couldn't understand what was happening to me and that was the worst part. I felt this buzzing of electricity that no one else seemed to have noticed... It had become scary feeling like I was in a foreign body without means to escape it.

I cried harder into my pillow and slowly felt myself becoming calmer. I wanted to cry further, but my body wasn't letting me which only made me all the more upset. This veela was messing with my emotions now and that had turned it into something worse.

"Why can't I bloody cry?" I shouted out to the stone walls of Hogwarts. I was throwing a tantrum like a child and over exaggerating, but I had every right to feel this way. I pulled the pillow up to my chest and curled up on my bed. I felt the blackness of the night consume me and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

**~o~**

I walked through the halls towards the great hall, but with Ginny pulling me along. She had demanded answers in the morning and I told her I simply didn't know or understand what had happened. She believed me and sure enough dragged me into the hall. She claimed that today would be a better day then yesterday and we could all put it behind us; I could only hope it wouldn't happen again, but if it did I would need to find who the damn Veela was and kill him myself for making me feel this way.

I had put my hair up in a messy curly bun this morning and it tickled my fancy just fine, but I had received a disapproving look from Ginny.

"Hey girls," Ron said through his mouth filled with food and I cringed. I now remembered why we had only kissed once. Lavender seemed to think him as endearing with his quirky qualities like that, but I thought it was disgusting. He had some great qualities, but things like this made it almost impossible to sit next to him if you tried to eat as well.

"Hey Ron," We said in unison and sat down. I played with my food for a few moments; I not exactly hungry especially after what happened last time. I looked around at the other tables and they seemed in their own worlds.

"He's staring at you," Ginny hissed in a hushed tone from next to me.

"Who's staring?" I questioned her back. She lifted up a copy of witch weekly in front of us and covered our faces from the others.

"Malfoy, he keeps glancing this way and I know he isn't looking at me," She insisted and I scrunched up my face. I peeked over the magazine and sure enough he was there staring at me. I swallowed and looked back down at the magazine. The blush on my cheeks was becoming apparent now, and I had never seen him look _that_way at anyone.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked hurriedly and wiped at my face.

"Maybe— he just thinks, hmm… I don't know? That you're pretty," Ginny replied sarcastically. She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. I sat there for a moment, mouth agape; like a fish.

"Why would he think that? He tortured us for six years," I hit her arm lightly and hissed out at her. I glanced over her magazine a few times; his eyes were still boring into mine.

"Plenty of boys tease the girls that they like," She said and bit into her toast and put the magazine down. Now there was nothing for me to hide behind when it came to him except for my hair, but because the bushiness had gone down it wasn't as effective.

"I don't like that excuse, if anything they should be nice to the girls that they like. It's pretty much bullshit logic," I mumbled and picked up one of the green apples in front of me; I didn't feel hungry moments ago but now I'm famished. I bit into the apple as quick as possible and devoured it before sucking slowly on it. I was getting all the apple juice from it before taking another bite.

"Calm down there, we have more apples," Harry chuckled and threw me another one.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," I shuddered and took another bite of the apple; I had never tasted anything sweeter.

"Maybe, it's that whole Veela thing! It could be affecting a smaller number of girls now after the train," Lavender pointed out and I nodded with a grimace. That would mean he was narrowing it down and I was still in the running for being a veela mate.

"At least you aren't trying to ravish the poor bloke who's got to go through that now. Imagine if you had to deal with a bunch of hormonal women all trying to get on you at one time," —Ron said then snapped his mouth closed as if he came to the conclusion— "never mind I take it back. He's the luckiest bloke in the entire world," He said and Lavender slapped him upside the head.

"You can't say shit like that in front of your girlfriend mate, even I know that," Harry scoffed at Ron and I could only roll my eyes at both of them. They both were idiots when it came to relationships.

Harry only knew that because Ginny had hit him so many times that it was bound to sink in sooner or later. Ron was rather new to the dating game entirely; he never had to try or change when he was with me, but I had just accepted the way he was and didn't bother with him or his silly comments. They didn't affect me the way that Lavender was affected by them.

"I am actually rather looking forward to the Veela revealing himself," Luna said suddenly from my left. She often visited our table and today was no exception. She was another one of our close friends and I wished that she was in our house, so we could have shared a room with her. She was always welcomed at sleepovers when we had no classes though.

"Why would you be excited for that," Neville asked her, you could see him frustrated. He was very much in love with Luna and she felt the same; ever since he had met her and they talked about her want to work at the quibbler with her father. They were an adorable couple, and they both had their odd quirks but it was accepted and encouraged by each other.

"I want to see him fight for his mate, it would be interesting to watch and you know I love magical creatures, Veela are no exception. I know for a fact I'm not his mate, and I'd like to see a male Veela in its prime," She said simply; she played with her own necklace.

"How do you know?" Harry questioned.

"The Nargles told me, silly little creatures are very attracted to the Veela. They tend to swarm around them and I can see them occasionally," She stated simply and smiled before pushing her hand out to touch Neville's hand and I couldn't help but smile. She really was just as smitten as he was. They both just needed a little push in order to show their true feelings for one another.

"I'm quite terrified. What if we touch his mate? I know I don't want my head getting torn off," Ron muttered.

"Why would you be touching his mate," Lavender growled at him and he flushed.

"I meant in a friendly way, don't you know those things can go off even on the friends. The only woman I'll ever be touching is you; I promise! He would've already bit my head off it was you," Ron hurried and said.

"Damn right," Lavender said triumphantly and I rolled my eyes. Lavender was almost as possessive as a damn Veela. It took her too long to become friends with me after she found out we had kissed in the Chamber of Secrets and dated for a short time. After reassuring her a thousand times it was like kissing my brother she slowly came around, and now we were kind of close. Not as close as Luna and Ginny but we weren't enemies by any means, but she no longer saw me as a threat to her relationship even though I was close with the boys.

I let my thoughts trail off and I grabbed another apple and sank my teeth into it. That was now three apples I had demolished in one sitting.

"Hermione, we need to get going to class. We have potions and then Divination," Ginny said and I got up and grabbed my satchel, keeping my half eaten apple in my hand still. I would just finish it along the way to class.

"Do I really have to go to that stupid class?" I asked her and she nodded. Divination was by far the worst class in the entire Wizarding world and I was being forced to take it due to my own silly pride.

"You signed up for it, don't you want perfect N.E.W.T.S?" Ginny questioned me and I groaned; I really did want to finish up this year perfectly including those bloody things.

"Fine, but if she starts rattling off about something completely ridiculous then I am just leaving. I can go without one class," I scowled and shuffled to class with her towards Potions. The boys were already far behind us and we didn't wait for them when we walked into class. We sat in the back; because Ginny was accomplished at potions she had been brought up a grade. Malfoy and Zabini were to our right, while Harry and Ron had to go towards the front of the class.

We waited a few minutes, Professor Snape was always late. He pretended that he wasn't, but sometimes I think he enjoyed coming in the exact moment that Harry or Ron would do something stupid in order to take points away from us.

"So, who wants to start making bets?" Seamus asked and Dean jumped right in a long with Zabini and Nott. It seemed to be a mix of students. Who knew that betting made house unity a lot easier? They were calling out numbers and pointing to a sheet of paper that was in front of Seamus and Neville.

"What are you betting on?" Ginny asked.

"Who the mate is going to be, so we're having Neville write down everyone's guess and whoever wins at the end gets all the money," Ron said. He pointed to someone on Neville's sheet and they all stopped talking for just a moment.

"Better hope you bet well Weasel, maybe you'll earn your only chance at a fortune off of this," Malfoy spat.

"I'll have you know from what I've seen I think I know exactly who it could be, right Mione" He boasted and I scowled at him.

"Ronald Billus Weasley, you better not are betting what I think you are, or I will make the rest of your life hell here. You forgot about the canary's so easily you—prat!" I shouted at him just as Snape walked through the door. I quickly ducked my head and covered my face from embarrassment; of course he had chosen now.

"Is there something I should know Miss Granger?" Snape asked me coldly and I just ran my fingers through my hair and looked up at him.

"Nothing at all sir just a misunderstanding," I said quickly and looked down for the rest of class while he droned on about different potions that we would be learning this year. We would be learning about healing potions and quite a bit about suppressant for those who were 'half-breeds'. The lecture droned on but I felt the weird tug in my stomach and I looked around the room. None of the other women were affected except for me, or they hid it quite well.

I pulled out my quill and quickly passed a note to Ginny and waited for her to reply.

**Hermione, I have no clue what you're talking about. Do you think someone could be messing with you now?**

_I'm not sure anymore, whoever is doing it is in this room though or in a class nearby. Ginny, I'm starting to think it's that damn Veela._

**Oh my god, what if you were their mate! That would explain it. If I get in on the bet I'll split it with you.**

I looked over at her and frowned. I didn't want her making money off something like this, especially when she would be betting on me. I shook my head at her and glared, but she returned a sheepish smile and I started to rub my arms slightly

"Mister Malfoy," Snape hissed. I quickly snapped my gaze to see Draco looking back at me again; he had gotten stranger since the war. Now was a time when he had definitely become even stranger; the way he looked was completely different from before. He had broadened out and his jaw became chiseled but he was still rather lanky.

I shifted around in my seat uncomfortably and pulled at my skirt, I was trying to pull it down so it was more of a respectable length. I had let Ginny dress me and it was more revealing now than ever. I felt bare underneath his gaze but I really wanted to walk over there and sno-

"Mister Malfoy, sit down!" Snape snapped again and I shook my head and looked ahead at the board. I swallowed harshly and rubbed my thighs together, relieving some of the pressure I felt inside. It looked like Pansy was doing the same, but none of the other women were doing it now. Was she faking?

"Calm down everyone," He insisted and I didn't even notice the others had started to get antsy as well. They were talking about what was happening with Malfoy. I pushed back the thought that he could be possibly the Veela and started gathering my things.

It felt like licks of warmth against my panties and I rolled my hips against the air; I was clinging to the desk in satisfaction as it grew bolder. I moaned loudly against my arm and wiggled around, looking for friction. If only Snape had not gotten Malfoy to sit down because I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Miss Granger! Where are you going!" he yelled at me as made way for the door with one hand against my skirt keeping it tight against my legs. I clung to it like a shield as my chest rose and fell heavily.

"Sir, I can't be in here now I just—oh my god. Oh bloody hell yes—yes!" I grabbed the side of the door and hid my face against my arm. I think I just had an orgasm in front of my teacher and entire class, I just—Oh god. I bit the sleeve of my arm to keep from moaning any louder than I was before as my knees buckled. The intensity washed over me a second time and I needed to leave before I pounced on someone.

"I…have to—I have to go!" I moaned out as quickly as I could and ran out of potions and towards Divination.

The whole class just saw me have an orgasm in the doorway, the year had started out and there was nowhere but up from here. It couldn't get any worse; if it did then I would surely off myself.

I hid inside an alcove and quickly conjured up a new pair of panties, twice. I slid them on when no one came down the hallway before sprinting towards Divination. I was going to have so much to explain but hopefully people would be gracious enough not to tease me.

I felt myself tearing up slightly and sat down at one of Professor Trelawney's tables. She was sitting at her desk eating her lunch, she was very messy. She never looked up until everyone had come in and was seated.

I had people staring and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I willed myself not to cry when Harry sat down beside me and touched my shoulder. A growl broke across the room and I froze. I never looked up to see who it was; I couldn't face my own friends let alone a Veela. Surely now we knew that he was in our class here.

"Harry, take your hand from me please," I pleaded quietly and he took it away no questions asked. The growling stopped immediately now.

"You don't think…" he trailed off.

"I do, please don't say anything. I'm already more embarrassed beyond belief. I cannot believe that the professors would let this happen and to students. I'm so ashamed," I sniffled and wiped my eyes on my robe sleeves and stared at the crystal ball in front of us. I hoped that he felt bad for doing this to me especially in class and without my consent.

"It'll be okay, you know no matter what I'll be behind you with everything okay? You're like my sister and if you really hate this or whatever it could be then I'll beat the snot out of him. That's what brothers do," he joked and I finally was able to smile slightly. He knew what to say to cheer me up always.

"Take me dancing afterwards?" I joked, remembering the time when we were hunting that he had danced with me in our tent. I felt happy and uplifted like no one could touch me.

"Always," He smiled.

I touched him this time, but no growl happened, so maybe I was mistaken. I gave him a quick side hug and still nothing, so finally we parted and I waited for Professor Trelawney to begin her lecture about crystal balls and their many uses. I had already taken extensive notes for the class so I didn't have to listen to her ramblings too much. I was already prepared.

It was the same class from potions. Many of the guys stared at me; a few had looks of disgust on their face, mainly the pureblood elitist. As if because I was muggle-born I shouldn't be able to have an orgasm or have any kind of pleasure. I wanted to stick my tongue out at them and tell them to suck it. A few blushed like Neville and I couldn't blame him, it was an awkward experience for everyone involved at this point.

"Now, who would like to try their hand at the crystal ball," She asked and pointed to Pansy who had a smug look on her face. I felt a sense of jealousy creep up, the green eyed monster was rearing its head for no reason. She wasn't anything special to me or to anyone that I loved.

"Now dear child I want you to look into the ball and concentrate, for a year from now. Where will you be this exact minute?" She smiled and encouraged Pansy to look into the crystal ball. She looked like she was concentrating, but then again it could be been anything that she was thinking about honestly.

"I can see something, but it's very fuzzy. It looks like I'm with someone at a café. I think it's a date, but I cannot see his face. He's a very attractive fuzzy face though and I have— I have a pug with me! It's adorable," she smiled and I wanted to yak; out of everything she would have a pug, the irony was not lost to Harry when he started to giggle and I elbowed him. As much as I was laughing on the inside, now was not the time for it. The Professor would surely call on one of us for interrupting her lesson.

"What about you Mister Potter," she looked over at us, cool and calculating. I groaned, _here we go again_. I looked over at Harry before looking down at the ball. Nothing for me, but maybe I was just defective in this way.

"I can't see anything professor," He muttered. Harry wasn't gifted with divination either.

"I see what you wish to see, oh tsk. Mister Potter you need to take better care of the Jewelry you wish to give to women," Trelawney murmured cryptically and patted his head as if he was a dog. She rambled on a few more times before turning to the entire class. "Only some of you may have the sight and may be a seer. Do not be upset if the crystal ball does not work for you—"

She was interrupted by a crystal ball being knocked over and rolling towards her. It came from Lavender's table with Ron; her face was so red, "how dare you! How could you do that Ronald Weasley? If you knew the kind of shite that I'm going to have to put up with you then you wouldn't marry you! If you think about doing what I saw you doing he's going to kill you and I'll end up boyfriendless, you prat!" She smacked him across the face before walking out of the room. Ron looked completely confused like the rest of us.

"—oh dear, and you may be able to see things too good," Trelawney giggled; she really was a mad woman.

I heard purring and I looked around the room, but no one else seemed to be picking up on it and due to the excitement we were dismissed from class early. I walked with Ginny and Harry until we met up with Luna, and soon she was coming with us to the great hall for lunch.

"I cannot believe she just hauled out and smacked him during class," Ginny said astonished. No one would expect her to take violence against him.

"I can, he does stupid things," Luna smiled.

"Yes, he does, but never enough for her to be this upset," Harry pointed out. Ron had messed up plenty of times but it really seemed that his future person had gone too far for Lavender.

"Who do you think she was referring to though? She said someone was going to kill him," I asked them all and received a shrug. There was no looming fear of a threat anymore and the only answer could be one of the other students.

"Could be anyone at this point, but if he has Lavender I doubt she'll let it happen, she could mean it metaphorically too," Ginny said and I felt the hair on my neck rise and stopped in the middle of the great hall.

"Are you sure you can't feel that?" I asked the girls. Why was it always just me and maybe Pansy?

"He probably is doing it only specifically to you, Hermione. He's messing with your head you know? He probably is very confused and testing to see if you really are his. Maybe, he's waiting for you to come to him in one of your fits," Luna said and smiled and sat with us at our table this time.

"I would go to him if he bloody well told me; I just want this to stop," I groaned and picked at my apple. I had been eating apples left and right like a crazy woman now and I could not stop myself.

"Just wait, I'm sure it'll get better. I certainly can't get worse after potions," Ginny shrugged and looked over at me with sympathy.

"How on earth am I supposed to face Snape again? I had to change my panties twice you know! It was ridiculous. It's like as soon as he sets out on seeing me or pushing these lustful feelings all I want to do is jump someone or rather him, but I can never find him. It's like he's hiding from me in plain sight," I sighed. It was a mind blowing and blissful orgasm but it still left me with an empty feeling.

"Maybe, he's doing it on purpose—to get a rise out of you until you crack. Just stay strong for a bit longer and He'll probably reveal himself to you," Harry said as he piled on food.

The mail was starting to come, and then one owl flew over me and dropped a white rose on my book that I had brought out. Another owl soon came in again and did the same thing. I picked up the rose hesitantly before bringing it to my nose, it smelled beautiful.

"Well, looks like we know who the mate is," Luna said cheerily.

Five minutes later and thirty owls came in each with a rose that landed at the table in front of me. I heard a few sneers and groans coming from the table in front of me. Pansy looked pleased with herself, but the Greengrass's looked devastated and disgusted. The flowers had built up and I felt loved, so I picked up a few of the roses and smelled each of them. They each had a distinct smell to them which enticed me.

"I won the pot!" Seamus yelled at the table and I looked over at him. The men at the Gryffindor table seemed pleased with themselves while other's argued among each other and the Slytherins.

"Oi, bugger off! I had thirty quid on her!" Dean yelled back.

"I had ten galleons!" Ginny replied happily and rapped her nails against the table in front of her. She seemed too pleased with herself.

"I put three quid on Luna, shit. You lost for me, Luna!" I heard someone else call and soon an exchange of money and I grew red. I checked as many flowers as I could while the other's argued; there was no note or anything from who the flowers were from.

"For all you know this is from my boyfriend at another school. You'd never know now would you! Hell this could be from me to myself just to make myself feel better, because all I am surrounded by is bloody couples!

"You're all so quick to jump to conclusions. I'll match your ten galleons Ginny, and bet only against you. Either way, someone becomes a bit richer now," I hissed at my table specifically at Ginny. I cannot believe she actually bet on me; there was no way that I was the Veela's mate, I was a Muggle-born and most likely they were a pure blood or a half blood.

"I accept that bet, but when I win—I want to say I told you so, and I call picking out your dress for the Halloween ball" she smiled and I shook her hand. It was a fair deal but I knew I was going to win.

"Oi, Griffindorks! I want in on this bet," I heard Pansy yell from the Slytherin table. We both looked at her and walked over towards her table where she was surrounded by some of the men from Slytherin. Zabini and Nott looked pleased but Draco looked like he was in nothing but pure agony. Zabini had his hand on his shoulder, clearly keeping him down against the table. I quickly turned my attention back to Parkinson

"Why?" I questioned.

"I like a good bet, plus if she gets to pick out your dress then I want to pick out the makeup and shoes. I'm in on the bet with Ginny and I'll put another Ten on it. Also, as my condition if I win then you will be wearing Slytherin green to the last Quidditch match" she smiled; and we now were betting Twenty Galleons.

"You're on, Parkinson," I stuck my hand out to make the deal.

"Pleasure doing business with you She-Weasel and Granger," She smirked, "easiest money that I've ever made in my entire life," She sat back down in her seat. Malfoy and Zabini were both glaring at her and Nott looked like he was seething with rage that she had just made a bet with me, and they exchanged knowing looks. I pulled Ginny back to our seats and watched them as they argued for a few minutes. Malfoy looked ready to burst at her and was angrier than I had seen, but she only dismissed them with a wave of her hand and picked up her things before leaving the great hall.

I grabbed the table as I felt the waves of lust hitting me again, "oh my god I'm going to burst Ginny. This has got to stop," I hissed and started to rock against the hardness of the table.

"I don't see anyone looking at you either so they know they can do it without eye contact. Oh god, Mione you need to get out of here before something else happens? What if they don't know they're even doing it?" she questioned me and I just groaned. For their sake I hope they don't know that they're doing it or there was going to be hell to pay.

**~o~**

Everyday had been the same for the past month and it was now October, but the teachers still wouldn't say who the veela was. I now experienced night time episodes, which was what we were calling them. The Professors seemed to understand he was targeting certain women, now exclusively me.

I would thrash against the blankets and the dreams would build into an orgasm until I woke every girl in my room. I waited for them to kick me out, especially lavender but instead they treated me with child gloves and pity. McGonagall gave me sleeping draught so that I would be able to sleep better and hopefully not wake everyone up.

I was in the library, because I was in no mood to go to dinner until I smelled something; it was delicious and mouth-watering. I could hear myself moaning and shoved my hand between my legs, and started rubbing against my fingers. I needed to be done with this for once and for all. I was going to jump him and demand that he just take me and get everything over with.

I didn't fight it this time and instead ran towards the feeling, so I left my books in the library and cut the corner and found myself running towards the great hall. I felt myself slowly come undone against the stone wall right before the great hall. I hit the wall hard with my fist and growled after that episode.

_Bastard_

I moved through the doors of the hall with determination; I was going to find him if it was the last thing I did. I didn't feel it like I used to when I entered, and the feeling soon died down. I felt more frantic in my searching as I made my way towards my house table. This was a bloody false alarm or he wanted me in here.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she moved over for me to sit down next to her.

"He sent another bloody wave and I found myself in here. Next time he does it I'm just going to go after him and give in. I can't keep doing this!" I whispered harshly and glared at the men around the room; he was bound to be in here. I could feel him but I couldn't see him, and I felt the pull towards the room but it wasn't enough that I could pin point who he was.

"He may be worried, you skipped dinner yesterday too you know," she pointed out and I hated that she was right. Veela were always concerned with those who could be their potential mates or rather who their mate was. Even if they weren't together they felt the need to compel their mate to be healthy and if they saw a self-destructive pattern then they found a way to interfere.

"It doesn't matter I will skip it, I shouldn't be forced just because he can do these things. He made me do it again and this time I was out in the open of the hallway right before I got here. I don't understand. My skin is on fire and it can't be quenched. He's playing games with me now," I whispered angrily when she pulled me towards her.

"Do you think Snape could brew you some suppressant potion?" Luna asked.

"I doubt he would, this stupid Veela is supposed to bond with someone and if he can't influence them then how are they supposed to bond accurately. Plus, he won't want me to reject him and kill a student," I told her.

The ministry and everyone in the Wizard world would protect the Veela. Their blood was far more magical than our own and they were becoming rare. There had been a law passed by the ministry prohibiting someone from denying their veela. They could deny them until it was apparent that the Veela needed them, but no matter what they would be mated.

"This is very true, I didn't think of it like that. Do you think the heads of house have bet's going too?" Neville asked and looked towards the professors; they seemed to be whispering among themselves.

"Probably" I muttered and Harry just smiled.

"I know who they all are betting on too," Ron smiled and Lavender just glared at him, it seemed their relationship was falling apart at the seams. Every time he had talked to me or mentioned me lately, it would upset her.

"It doesn't matter Ronald. If he doesn't show me who he is soon I'll go mad. You don't know how frustrating this is," I said rubbing my forehead and started eating. He wanted me to eat so I wasn't going to do anything against that, but maybe he would give me a break for once.

"Oh, we do, every time now he's sending out something stronger. It's more primal, Last time I took Ginny back too…" Harry trailed off when he realized Ron was glaring at him. So, I wasn't the only one affected by it but I wanted specifically him; I wanted his body against mine. Harry and Ginny were in lust with each other when he shot out these waves that overcame the whole school.

I felt another push of emotions and it was sorrow and regret. I felt like I was about to cry and quickly looked around for the perpetrator. I saw Malfoy looking my way but I also saw our new Quidditch instructor looking at me, Oliver woods. Could it be him? I didn't feel a tug though when I looked at him, but maybe that was just when he was sending out the very lustful feelings.

I started to feel shame and regret and I clutched at my heart and looked between both of them and then to McGonagall. She looked concerned for me but Snape put a steady hand over her Malfoy Sr. on her other shoulder. Lucius had decided to fund the reconstruction for the school as his way of avoiding Azkaban.

We had been at his trial and told the Minister how he and Narcissa were running through Hogwarts in search of their son. They didn't fight at all.

The tears gathered in my eyes and I wept silently. So, he did feel bad for doing this to me and suddenly my tears were gone and I felt an overwhelming feeling of love and happiness course through me. I kept my hand against my chest and turned back to my table.

"I'm going to eat and then leave," I told them and the owls started to come in again. Instead of roses landing in front of me the owl swooped down and dropped a small box in front of me. It was beautifully intricate and the lock on it was a beautiful crystal dragon that swam against the box, guarding it.

"Oh, bloody hell Hermione; you have to admit that this is your Veela now. Look at the cheeky git trying to mark you with jewelry," Ginny said in awe when I opened it up; it was a light diamond choker. He was not going to buy me with gifts, so I stuffed it in the box and tried to hand it back to the owl who just chirped at me as if I was daft. The owl glared at me and backed up to the other side.

"Please just take it back," I begged the small owl but he seemed so amused as if he was going to snort and flew off leaving me with the box in my hand. I stared down at it for a few moments, moving it carefully between both hands.

"Well if you won't take it, I certainly will," Lavender joked.

"No!" I quickly said and pulled the box to my chest. Shit, did I really just say that after trying to return it? I did. I was attached to the idea of my Veela and I couldn't bear to make him suffer by refusing his gift.

"You're just being a good mate," Ginny said and patted my head.

"Don't say a word," I growled out at the rest of them. I really didn't want him to buy me things like this and accepting this kind of shit would just make him do it more often.

"Just put it on and maybe he'll stop you know? If he knows he has some claim over you in some way then maybe he'll lay off, and trying to get you out of your knickers," Harry said.

Ginny took the box from me and quickly put it on my neck, and I huffed in annoyance. Though, I couldn't help but touch my neck experimentally, the necklace was beautiful after all; the small pendant heart in the front changing color.

"I belong to no one, I am not an object," I said annoyed.

"No, you belong to the Veela as soul mate. Technically you're belonging to each other," Luna said happily and clapped her hands.

"He better hurry up before he dies," Lavender grumbled. I stared at her in shock by the way she was acting. She was so upset with Ron, but quick to try to jump on my necklace. Was she jealous? It irked me as well that she would make a bold statement about my veela dying. What did she know about them? The silly bint could barely figure out transfiguration. I didn't know about anything anymore and left the dining hall to go back to the library for a few hours to finish up my charms essay.

**~o~**

I didn't know how it happened, but I had ended up in a dress shop with Luna, Pansy, Lavender, and Ginny. True to their words and my own I paid them half of what I owed them, and let them dress me up for the blasted Halloween ball. They insisted that it needed to be an all-day function since we were allowed to be in Hogsmeade whenever now.

Pansy said she had a hunch on whom the Veela was, but didn't want to tell me, for fear of his repercussions and ruining any surprise element that he had planned. That irritated me, but I knew that she had good intentions. She assured me that he would cherish me; despite what I thought of him.

Shopping had taken longer than I expected and we ran into a few other girls who gave us a short look and walked away. It seemed that both of our houses were not fond that we were hanging out together.

They had picked me an orange and black ball gown that was absolutely beautiful with different fabric patterns throughout the layered train. Some of the fabric had polka dots and another had stripes; it reminded me a great deal of the gown Alice wore in _Alice in Wonderland_, except the color scheme had changed. I felt like a princess wearing it and twirled in front of the mirror several times. I was given a delicate lace mask that stuck on by magic and given the makeup I was supposed to use for the night.

We stayed in Hogsmeade for a while and I stayed close to the girls while we went through the more crowded place. Soon we were at the Three Broomsticks much later than anticipated. Each of us had quite a bit of butterbeers and some firewhiskey thanks to Pansy's charm with the bartender that was there.

I felt _him_around, but never said a word of it; he was here for my protection as well as his own. I now knew that I could sense his presence just like he could feel mine. The hairs on my neck would stand up and electricity hummed inside of me.

"I think that we should not have done that," Pansy was snickering while we stayed in the corner of the bar in our own booth. Many of the other students in our year were there including Harry and Ron, whom were sat together in their own corner. I could tell they were keeping an eye on us as well.

"There is no fun in that though!" Ginny joked and took a sip of her butterbeer. We had talked a great deal about many things; we covered what we thought the ball would look like and who everyone was going with. They all planned to match their dates and apparently Harry was even giving Ginny a corsage, much like a Muggle prom.

"So Pansy, we want to know why your Slytherin Prince is so interested in our Gryffindor Princess," Ginny asked boldly and I smacked her arm.

"That is a good question!" Luna piped in and giggled. I just rolled my eyes and covered my face quickly before searching around to see if they were in the pub as well. Sure enough the three Slytherins that stayed together were near the corner with Harry and Ron, in fact they looked to be conversing with one another and no hexes were thrown; must be the firewhiskey.

"He finds her attractive—Blaise has been giving him hell for it, of course. He teased the one girl who now he finds absolutely irresistible. It's like the forbidden fruit and the boys are taking advantage of it," Pansy said in an exasperated tone.

"See! I told you that he had to of found you attractive," Ginny said suggestively.

"Just because he finds me attractive doesn't mean anything, I have a Veela that would surely rip off his head if he tried anything— though from the rumors. It would be a shame to leave Hogwarts without experiencing— well that," I spoke and quickly clamped my hands over my mouth while the other girls started laughing.

"You little slag! I knew you had it in you. Oh my god Harry was so wrong," Ginny laughed the loudest. "Harry! You were right she does fancy the—" I put my hands over her mouth and everyone had their eyes on us now, If I could disappear I would, oh my god I could! I'm a witch! What was I thinking? Shit— I'm too buzzed to disapparate.

"Speaking of attractive—so, have you felt him in a while," Lavender wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Must we always talk about him, I don't even know him. It feels too weird to even talk about someone I've yet to physically touch, and you're going on about him making me orgasm" I huffed. She hated when Ron talked about the Veela, but whenever we were alone it was all she ever brought up around us. She wanted to know every little detail and there was nothing more I could tell her.

"Oh, our little prude said the word orgasm," Lavender teased and I was starting to get irritated.

"Just because I don't spread my legs for every man does not make me a prude, you know. I just feel it should be slightly special for me at least. I don't want to sleep with a man I have no emotional connection too at all. It's just not me," I defended myself to her.

"We all know that's why you and Won Won didn't work out," She sighed dramatically. She clearly was now over the limit but drunken words spoke sober thoughts.

"We didn't work because I wasn't about to make out with my own brother every day for the rest of my life. Why do you care what or who I'm dating?" I spat out and got out from the booth with my box of purchases and stormed out of the three broomsticks.

I couldn't believe her. She always had something to say now about it, she was upset because Ron couldn't even give her a proper orgasm probably; I growled loudly and kicked snow. I didn't feel bad about thinking that either. I stormed my way back towards the castle and got inside one of the carriages that would go back to Hogwarts and waited for it to start up. I kept my head down and laced my fingers together, squeezing them in frustration.

I looked up and saw Malfoy getting into the carriage silently, "evening," He said cordially and I nodded.

"Good Evening," I smiled. I played with the ribbon on my box and wiped the angry tears that had started to form; I would not cry in front of Malfoy even if he did find me attractive, but he probably wasn't about to show it and not make fun of me.

"You know you don't have to be so strong all the time," He whispered and I looked up at him in disbelief.

"In fact I do because everyone bloody watches me now for their own amusement. That whole Veela thing started happening, and I'm the only one who's feeling funny out of my friends! I think he shattered the glass in our compartments and I'm sure of it that he's the one who keeps compelling me to go where he is and then I can't find him. It's driving me insane because I'm just left with this emptiness," I cried and shoved the palms of my hands against my eyes to try to keep myself together.

"Maybe, he doesn't understand it either, and he's trying and it's not really working. You know the first day he set off the entire car of women. At least if you are his mate, and he's trying to get only your attention," He said and I nodded. He had a valid point.

"Still I just want this to be over," I whispered.

"You want to reject him," He said quickly.

"Oh, no! I don't want that, but I just want him to let me be with him so I stop feeling this emptiness in my stomach," I sniffled and I felt a piece of cloth near my eye. I looked up to see Malfoy dabbing my eyes lightly with one of his handkerchiefs, of course he was from an old family; only he would have one.

"Granger, he'd be an idiot not to. He'll probably do it on his own time. You may be becoming a mate but he's learning to be this Veela thing and is probably annoyed as hell because he doesn't know how to get your attention properly, like all the other Veela's before him," He explained and it made sense but at the same time it sounded like a pitiful excuse.

"He should pick up a book and read—could you not tell anyone about this please, Malfoy. I know we aren't friends by any means, but please," I asked him nicely.

"Sure Granger, whatever helps you feel better. Just maybe look harder you know? See whose really trying with you," He mumbled before our stop had come. He climbed out and helped me out, and he pulled me close to him and helped me slowly to the ground, the drop was much larger than anticipated. He climbed back in to grab my purchases and didn't let me carry them until we were in the castle. We shared a comfortable silence.

"I hope for what it's worth, he's worth it in the end," He told me and he seemed genuine. We had finally made it inside of the castle.

"How can he not be? He's supposed to be my equal in everything. That's how these mate things are picked, but I'll let you know how it goes" I smiled and stuck my hand out for him to shake. Instead he took my hand and pulled my glove down lightly and kissed the back of my hand before giving me my items; he hurried off in the direction of the dungeons.

Malfoy had been strange before but now he was just bizarre and the Halloween ball couldn't come fast enough.

**~o~**

"Do you think you'll see him tonight?" Ginny asked me as Pansy started to put my hair in a half up and half down hair-do with lots of curls and waves. Despite it being half up it was still long and tickled my back. We had assured the fat lady that she was okay to be in the Gryffindor commons; it had taken us twenty minutes until we brought McGonagall.

"I don't know, maybe because it's a Halloween masked theme he will. Everyone's dressed up and you can't really see anyone's face. If he doesn't then I'll be really disappointed," I said honestly. I wanted to meet him more than anything. I needed confirmation that this whole year wouldn't be wasting away because someone had mistaken me.

"He probably will and then dash off like Cinderella," Pansy laughed.

"You know Cinderella?" I asked her. I thought it was a Muggle fairytale only.

"I do, I am quite fond fairytales, my mum used to read them to me at night while my father was away on business, but it was only when he was away. My mother was quite a Muggle lover. She thought they really perfected the arts," Pansy said thoughtfully and tamed my beast of a hair.

"That's wonderful," I smiled, after getting to know her she was more than just her once pure blood status and she certainly was more than her used to be crush on Malfoy. She was really great with Herbology; just like Neville and those two could now talk for hours. She also had a soft spot for magical creatures, but what really wanted to be was a Fashion designer in the magical world. I had seen her designs and she was absolutely brilliant.

"Who are you going with anyway?" I asked her.

"Zabini asked me, and how could I refuse, he is quite ravishing in his dress robes," she blushed and started to apply my makeup. She had been harboring a crush on the Slytherin for a while; apparently it was another reason that had led her to her breakup with Malfoy. They looked beautiful together.

"I'm just glad that Neville asked me out, I thought I was going to have to ask him," Luna said and she looked like a fairy queen; we secretly called her the queen of the magical creatures.

"It was about time, you think right after the war he would've while he was on a hero's roll," Ginny teased and was slipping on her dress. Lavender had opted out of dressing up with us and decided to go with the Patil twins.

"He was nervous, cut him some slack. He had just finished off the last horcrux," I told them all.

"Oh yes, He really turned into quite a handsome man Luna. You are really lucky," Pansy commented; I was thinking that exact same thing. I let my mind wander as I started to get dress and pulled on my strapless ball gown; I twirled around and pressed my mask to my face.

"You look like an enchantress," Pansy said seriously and fixed my hair one last time before everyone was ready to go down to the ball.

"You really do, oh maybe he'll do something romantic for you proclaim his love," Luna said dreamily.

"Uh, yeah maybe he will" I said quickly and smoothed out my dress. I had to admit I felt very attractive and beautiful, I felt a warmth sweep over me and when we got to the grand staircase. I peeked my head around it while the other girls had already rushed towards their significant other's and dates. I felt like I was at Yule ball all over again except no one dared asked me to the dance, for fear of the hidden man. I would be sure I wouldn't be dancing with anyone and with that thought I wanted to retreat.

"Hermione, let's go!" Ginny yelled up the stair case and I took a deep breath before walking down slowly in my heels. I had all eyes on me and I could only feel my cheeks tint up, this was like fourth year Yule ball all over again.

"Miss," Harry stuck his arm out for me and I smiled and looked at Ginny who gave me a wink. I took Harry's arm and we all walked into the ball.

"Ah young Mister Potter, two lovely women I see tonight" McGonagall said and winked.

"I'm a lucky guy, aren't I?" He laughed.

"It seems that you may be relieved of that duty fairly soon" she said and smiled with a knowing look; I frowned and looked around, but no one seemed to be approaching us. I huffed and Harry escorted both of us into the hall.

It was beautiful, pumpkins and candles above our heads twirling and the lighting was fantastic. The ball gowns looked amazing and it created a very spooky atmosphere along with an intimate one with the fog and lighting above us.

The dinner went off without a hitch and I felt nothing the entire time; I was able to enjoy myself and not feel distracted by a different pull. We all chatted merrily and there was no assigned seating so Pansy had convinced Blaise that he needed to sit with us for a while before he returned back to his friends.

Soon everyone was dancing and I felt myself become a wall flower; they were doing proper waltzes and couples dances. I felt the emptiness grow further and I yearned to touch the man I had feelings for, feelings that were completely baseless. I also felt lonely; everyone else seemed to have a date while I sat on the side lines. I watched as Neville spin Ginny around and Harry danced with Pansy; they had switched partners a few songs in just to keep the spirit alive and I had a feeling that gossip was happening.

"May I have this dance?" I looked up to see Ron smiling at me. I could tell it was him easily with his red hair.

"Of course Ron," I smiled and he pulled me on the dance floor where we glided, well I glided and he tried to keep up. He wasn't the best at leading, but I was doing fine for the both of us. He pulled me close as the song became slower and it felt more intimate then it should have. It felt uncomfortable and it had never been that way with him.

"Hermione?" he asked, and he leaned his head forward so that his face was near my ear. He was becoming far too intimate then I had wanted or expected.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"I just need to tell you something, you know how they say you're a Veela's mate. What if—what if you were mine?" He asked softly and I gasped. No, it didn't feel right; I pushed back from him slightly disgusted, his touch seemed to burn my skin and not in a pleasurable way. He pulled me back, but I pulled myself from his grasp again; it hurt to touch him like this.

"Ronald Weasley, do not play games with me," I hissed at him.

"It could be me you know. We have a Veela in a family—"

"—through marriage, you have one!" I yelled at him. I went to go tell him off, but I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and saw a man with a distinct dragon mask on. I was mesmerized by his features below the mask and his outfit.

"May I have this dance?" I couldn't see his hair or his eyes; they had clearly been changed to a different color. It was like they were enchanted so I wouldn't see them, but I quickly took his hand and nodded. My need to yell at Ron diminished and I danced with the man.

"Do I know you?" I asked him softly.

"You do, but that's beside the point. I'd just like a simple dance," He smiled. He had started to grow quite a bit of scruff on his face but it looked coloured by a glamour spell; I frowned and studied what I could see of his face.

"I'd really like to know who I'm dancing with," I smiled. This was him, I moved my hand up towards his neck and his purring started and I knew this man; He was the veela. "You're him," I spoke out loud. It seemed that the world was melted away and those who were in the way, parted like the red sea as we danced through the crowd. I felt eyes on us but it was nothing that I couldn't handle.

"You are quick, I am. I'm sorry for what I've been doing too you, it's very unintentional. I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed or hurt. I had no desire to hurt you or humiliate you," He said sincerely. His voice had been altered. He was my Veela but he wasn't all at the same time and it felt weird to touch him and be with him in this embrace, but it also felt right. As soon as he takes off his enchantment it would feel okay, at least I assumed.

"It's okay. Just keep it to a minimum," I mumbled and joked. My face was scarlet and I looked down at his chest, he was significantly taller than me and maybe taller than Ron.

"Why me?" I questioned quickly.

"I don't know anyone else who I'd rather my mate be, truthfully as much as you think it pains you when these…waves come, but it's quite difficult not to lose control," He had pulled me in closer and his lips were next to my ear, a shiver ran down my spine.

"You could just let me be with you," I told him.

"No, it's too soon. Well, it was, but I just needed time—Adjustment," He mumbled and started to nuzzle my neck, I wanted to push against him but the dress forbade it; It was too large and the hoop skirt wasn't helping.

"Do I at least get your name?" I questioned him.

"Your Dragon," He hushed me and kissed my jawline. I wanted nothing more than to kiss his lips, but it seemed to dull the ache from his touch; I must have moaned too loud because he took his lips away.

"I can't touch you if you're loud, this is a very formal party," he teased. He danced and spun me through the throngs of people until we were at the edge towards the balcony where fireworks were going off. I yearned for his touch and I didn't care anymore.

I grabbed onto him and pulled him down to my level and connected my lips to his, pressing hard against him and he kissed me back with all of the passion I had brought to the kiss. I nipped his lip and ran my tongue against his while he grabbed at my dress and pushed onto my hoop skirt and dug me into his skin as close as he could get. The ache grew needier and I saw his eyes changing to a beautiful arctic white color, the magic was wearing off while his Veela was surfaced. His Veela was taking charge and I moaned against his lips and frantically pawed at his jacket.

"Mione!" I heard Ronald scream at me; I pulled away for a moment to see him red and storming over here. I didn't care and my body forced me to turn around and continue snogging my Veela. I was able to touch him finally, and I couldn't resist letting my hands wander over his neck and shoulders.

I felt myself being pulled away and Lavender was looking crazy at Ron who had his hand around my upper arm. The Veela looked angry and I saw his claws starting to form and I pushed Ron away from me. It only got worse when he kept pulling me away from my Veela.

"Ron, we need to go. Run!" I yelled as the Veela started to spread his wings, he looked angelic almost in his beautiful suit and with the giant wings. His fangs grew in and his eyes turned completely black then. I pushed Ron towards the corner and the Professors had run to my Veela. They threw spells at him; chaining him to the wall. His mighty wings flapped and he started pulling on the chains making them glow white; He was trapped. He was starting to rip through his clothes and his skin was turning into a sickly grey, this was the monster that was coming out.

"Miss Granger, get your friends out of here," McGonagall ordered and I took Ron and threw him towards the exit. I looked back at the Veela, and he looked as pained as he pulled at his bonds, his arms out stretched towards me. My heart ached but I couldn't have him kill Ron.

"Ronald! You ruin everything," I screamed at him and pushed him harshly towards the steps near the great hall.

"What do you mean; he looks to bloody old for you. You're never going to be with him, I told you what if it was me," He yelled back and I slapped him hard. _How dare he?_

"You can't fake something like that, I could have killed him. He sounds like he's dying now!" I screamed back and started crying. I felt Hogwarts start to shake and I didn't know just how strong this creature was, he wasn't human anymore and I knew I had nothing to fear, but Ron certainly did. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that something was stronger than him; than us. He didn't realize that he could be killed so easily.

"Ron how could you do this to lavender!" I whisper screamed to him.

"I can't help how I feel. You agreed that it was a brother-sister kiss, but I didn't. Then you find this bloke and it's like I'm gone!" He cried out and grabbed onto my arms shaking me. I pushed at his chest and pushed him off of me.

"Off to bed with you! I can't help what I feel and yes you are gone, you were gone the day you got together with Lavender the first time. I waited for you and I hyped myself up to be in love with you, but I'm not that little girl Ron and you aren't that boy anymore. We're just too different!" I yelled at him and suddenly Harry came out from the hall looking frantic.

"Ron, you need to run and Hermione you need to get in there. He may just massacre everyone and bring the whole castle down while doing it," Harry said with eyes wide open.

I peeked into the hall and his restrains were now turning black and his arms were glowing as he started to pull them from the wall. He was going to tear all of Hogwarts down; the walls had begun to shake. They should've never trapped him.

I picked up my dress and ran into the room while people ran out and waved one of my hands in the air trying to get him to notice me.

"I'm alright, Stop it right now!" I yelled at the beast as it broke one if it's chains; he was bringing down a pillar. I ran far from the pillar as it collapsed against the stone floor and he moved to go past me. I held onto his body as tight as I could. I saw Ron and Harry arguing, he had seen Ron and was locked onto his target.

"Stop this right now!" He was growling through and was aiming for Ron.

"He didn't do anything can't you just stop you git!" I screamed and suddenly I had punched him in the face. I hadn't punched anyone like that since Malfoy in third year. I felt myself start to cry, I had punched him in favor of someone else; He winced and re-treated from me. I moved out to touch him but his Veela whimpered and moved from my touch. I had just seriously hurt my mate. He retreated back from me and towards the wall.

"Oh dear, Miss Granger we will get this sorted please just go to your dorm." McGonagall pulled me into a motherly hug and I stared at my veela. His wings drooped and he was slowly turning back, his dress robes in shreds and his mask was falling off. He clutched his mask to his face and looked at me; he looked away and held onto his ripped clothes.

"I just hurt him, how could I have…I thought I couldn't hurt him!" I cried into her green robe.

"Oh dear, you didn't, his pride is just a little hurt. You did what you had to do, and no one blames you and he won't tomorrow once he understands," She ran her fingers over my curls and I nodded against her chest. She took me with her and helped me get to the dorm in one piece, but once I was inside was a different story.

"How dare you!" I screamed at Ron and pointed my wand towards him.

"Whoa! What are you doing Hermione," He spoke up quickly and Lavender moved far from me. Harry had jumped up and at my side and grabbed onto my wrist.

"I hurt him because of you! You couldn't let me have something to myself and instead you had to try to persuade me that you were the Veela. You cannot fake the strength that he has or the pull that I have to whoever he is. I punched him! I hurt him to save you and I should've let him kill you," I was seething. I was being over dramatic but it was a combination of my anger and my veela.

"I didn't know you would hurt him," Ron pleaded and kept his arms high in the air still.

"You told her you were the Veela!" Lavender shouted at him and pushed him from where he stood.

"Lavender I love you; I didn't know what I was doing. He didn't kill me though!" He said quickly and put his hands up towards her but she had recoiled in disgust from his touch; I didn't blame her.

"Why would you tell Hermione that?" She hissed.

"It doesn't matter, clearly Hermione doesn't feel that way," Ginny stepped in and grabbed onto my arm trying to get me to lower my wand from him.

"It certainly matters to me!" Lavender screeched. All of Gryffindor was surely up by now as we all argued in the common room; we were having a screaming match now while Ron tried to explain to Lavender. Ginny and Harry were the only calm ones in the room but it wasn't doing any good.

"I want a proper explanation! I don't want some excuse," Lavender demanded.

"I still have feelings for her alright! It's hard to shake them, and I love you both. I wanted to know how far they went before I proposed to you, Lavender. How could I ever be a good husband if I still felt something for her? After today, it's not worth it to try to be with her— I love you Lavender," he said; his face was as red as his hair.

"You disgust me," I shouted and sent a stinging hex his way before running up the stairs and threw my wand down on the bed. He would never speak to me again, I killed my soul mate. That night I didn't sleep a wink.

**~o~**

Months passed, and I felt the connection only once in a great while. I knew he was still there, but I could barely feel him and he never sent any overwhelming feelings anymore. It was like I was back to being the know-it-all bookworm with no hope and no future. He was going to kill himself because he couldn't stand to be with me and that slowly killed me too.

I didn't feel like eating much and I could feel my magic dulling down, I was still powerful but it was having an effect on me.

**~o~**

I had stopped going to dinner now, and I felt nothing unlike last time, no compelling evidence that he was with me. He was no longer with me and I only had myself to blame for this. I had stopped feeling him.

**~o~**

Christmas had passed and nothing except a bracelet that matched the necklace on Christmas morning. I had spent my Christmas at the burrow since I hadn't located my parent's in Australia yet. Other than that I had no contact with him and it broke my heart. The Weasley family was happy to have me over but it wasn't the same, I spent most of my time in my bed or outside in the snow just watching the skies for a glimmer of hope that he was watching out for me.

**~o~**

It was the day after Valentine's Day and I had received nothing; the boys that did fancy me were too afraid of a repeat of the Halloween ball. I felt miserable the whole day yesterday and today was no exception to it. I felt miserable every day and only did my homework. There were no dates and no trips outside of Hogwarts. I kept to myself mainly and I felt detached from my friends.

I was out in the library again when I finally felt something. I felt his pull on me and I couldn't help but answer it. My skin started to get hot and the fire that licked at my skin had resumed as it once had. I felt normal feeling like this and I ran towards the feeling. This time as I passed classrooms I could see women being affected the same way as I was. I growled and pushed myself faster, I was in my pajamas since I didn't expect to be coming anywhere for the evening, but I didn't care. I pulled at my oversized sweater and shorts. The snow had melted and it was just becoming warm but still cold in the evening.

I didn't care, I felt it and I need him. I clawed at my own skin, it felt tight around me and I wanted to break out of it to meet with him. My heart was beating so loud that I felt like everyone could hear it.

I broke through the big doors and looked around the room in search for him. I felt him and followed the feeling. The women who were of age were withering against their seats and looking around, none of them moved though until I made my way towards my house table. "How long has this been going on," I asked Ginny.

"Too damn long, it's been five minutes already. If you don't find him then one of these girls are," Harry spat instead as Ginny was kissing his neck and mauling him like a dog in heat. My eyes narrowed when he said someone else was going to have him.

I felt terrible and finally I glared over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy sitting there smirking at me, the trademark smirk plastered on his face while everyone else was in distress. Oh god.

"Merlin, you bastard!" I yelled at him and charged over to his table, I climbed over the ravenclaw's table and pushed food out of my way and stood in front. I pulled him up by his collar and kissed him hard. He returned the frenzied kiss and pulled me over the table towards him, I pushed the food aside and knelt on the table as he kissed me back, his hands soothing the flames that engulfed my body.

I pulled back and slapped him before pulling him back to me and kissed him, pushing my tongue into his mouth seeking the soothing coolness from him. He had set the building on fire and I was burning.

"You sneaky conniving bastard" I whispered against his lips.

"Save it for another time love," He hissed back and I felt like I was now burning up further from his touch. I had no control over myself as I ripped his tie from him and started my work on his buttons of his shirt.

"You are mine—" He growled, and nipped at my skin setting it on fire, I couldn't feel anything else around me but him. He was all around me. "—Say it Granger!" he hissed.

"Yours" I declared earning the loudest purr I could from him.

"Oh, dears please not here!" I heard someone yell at us and the whole great hall was now quiet and stilled except for Malfoy's purring against my neck. His lips were on my neck and soon I was on a bed of grey silk sheets.

"Apparition?" I asked as he brought his mouth down to mine.

"Stop bloody talking Granger," He mumbled against my lips and kissed down my chest. We were frenzied and in a hurry to rip the clothes from each other, the hunger I felt wasn't easily sated.

"Please," I whimpered when his lips curled around my nipple and his tongue ravished each of my breasts. I was not just hot here.

"What do you want?" He growled in response and I pushed my hips up against his chest. I didn't want to say the words.

"I won't ask again," He growled and nipped my breast. I whimpered from him, damn it Malfoy.

"I need you to touch me," I barked and pressed myself against him, trying to gain any friction that I could despite him pushing me back against the bed.

"Mm, where would you like me to touch you now?" a wicked grin appeared on his lips and I grabbed his hand and shoved it between my legs, against me.

"There!" I growled back and moved against his fingers as the slipped under my panties. He circled one finger around me before plunging in his long middle finger, his palm rubbing against my clit. I was in heaven as his mouth never left my chest unless to kiss and suck on my neck. I moved my hips rapidly against him and moaned loudly.

"Mark me, damn it," I called out.

"Is that what you really want," He stopped all of his movements and looked at me.

"Yes, now if you don't do it I'll find someone who will," I challenged getting a reaction out of him. In a few quick movements he had his pants off and had ripped my panties off and had pushed inside of me, effectively deflowering me. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted my legs over his hips as he pounded into me.

I waited for the pain that would happen when he bit me, but instead I felt his lips against my neck and intense pleasure as he bit me and drew my blood into his mouth. I rubbed myself against him and screamed in ecstasy as I felt him pressing upwards, pulling me off of the bed. He knelt in between my legs and thrust upwards into me as I clung to his body as his thrusts turned long and powerful.

"Oh gods, Draco…what are we doing," I found myself licking his neck before biting him back.

"Do you accept me?" He growled in response making me shiver, goose bumps ran along my skin in anticipation.

"Mm… yes," I licked the wound that I had left on his neck and it was healing slightly already but the puncture wounds never leaving my sight.

I moaned with appreciation for my own handy work. He pushed into me harder and I squeaked, his thrusts turned more powerful and he pushed me back down on the bed once again. He held my arms above my head; I was at his mercy and he dominated my body, and I loved every moment of it. His mouth was against my breast and then back at the prominent bite mark on my neck.

"I need you to come for me mate, let go," he ordered as he pushed harder inside of me, and one of his hands on my hip rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. My body was aflame and he conducted it so well. I felt my hips and thighs start to heat up further and soon my stomach clenched in anticipation and the sprung that was wound so tight broke and I fell over the edge into bliss. He pressed into me one last time grunting as I felt him release inside of me.

I felt his lips against my neck as he purred gently against my skin; extinguishing the flames for good. I curled myself into him and waited until I felt sleep take me.

**~o~**

I was grouchy the next morning and sore; I wore his shirt and robes as we approached the hall yet again. I got the money from my room before appearing at the table, Draco in tow, and dropped the money next to both Pansy and Ginny; their final and last payment. Neither said a word but the grins that were on both of the girls faces spoke volumes.

No one said a word and everyone ate in peace. I noticed that Lavender and Ron were nowhere to be seen, probably still fighting. She had yet to get over what happened at the party and I didn't blame her. I would have dumped his ass, but she saw potential and I believe that part of her liked the fame that came with dating one of the Golden-Trio.

I was given tea and a few biscuits and Draco filled my plate up with a second helping which I scarfed down after everything.

His hand never left mine like a comfort item, and he kept me close by as if I would just vanish into thin air. I could in actuality, but I didn't. I could feel the stares on me, but nothing mattered especially since I was in his things and he had agreed to join me at my table; we'd probably end up taking turns. He was also probably the worst mate at courting though; he had only had one true conversation with me without insulting me and then ended up in my knickers.

"So, will you be wearing my Slytherin apparel or his extra Quidditch jersey," Pansy smiled.

"She's going to smell like me," Draco said not looking up from his paper and I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating. I was peeking over at his paper every so often; it felt so domestic to do so and I didn't have a problem with it. I finished my food and settled down against his shoulder, leaning my head on his, and when I wanted to read something I would slip his black reading glasses from his nose and use them and then return them promptly. He never said anything and allowed me to do it multiple times.

"It's a Veela thing," Luna whispered to the rest who had weird looks on their faces.

Hogwarts was never sane and it never brought anything more then what was needed. I couldn't ask Hogwarts to go without an uneventful year. I was okay with that and I had grown to accept that.

The Veela bond had been made and thankfully for everyone who was involved, he would only influence me in _that_way now. I didn't complain and he did it as often as he felt like it, which was often.

We weren't understood as a couple and probably never would be understood. I didn't even properly understand what we had together. We were dissected by the media and asked inappropriate questions, but no one could put their finger on us but we just—were. I couldn't ask for anything else. He was my monster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How on earth did anyone read this before I just recently edited it? I'm so freaking sorry and I give my condolences to those who attempted to read it. Some of your brain cells must have died while trying to decipher it. **

**It's better now but I will still be editing it further as I go and get better. **


End file.
